Interruptions
by bureas
Summary: Everytime Black tries to tell Bell he likes her, he always gets interrupted. Will he ever get his chance to finally say it? Rebelshipping. Oneshot.


_(Hey! Did you know there's a shipping for N and Silver? It's called ChristmasColoredShipping. And it's a complete win. Haha. I've actually thought of writing a story about it...What do you guys think? It'll definately be more than one chapter, cause I've been getting ideas about it and all...But Tell me! xD Anyway, here's a Rebelshipping story! My second favorite pairing beside Chosenshipping. Have fun reading._

_Disclaimer: I don't own . xD ...Or Wal-Mart. lmao)_

**Interruptions**

Black was sitting under a tree, staring vacantly up at the sky. It was a warm summer day and he wasn't doing really much of anything at the moment. All his friends were off tending to thier own business. He pitied himself since no one would do it for him when he was alone like this.

"Oh, Black~!" chimed a blonde haired girl that suddenly popped right in front of his face.

"Wah! B-Bell!" Black, shouted in suprise, flinching.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a smile.

"You scared me!"

"It's your fault for sitting there so...Unpreoccupied." said a boy with glasses and cobalt blue eyes as he pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Black scowled. "Be quiet, Cheren..."

"Of course you'd give that weak comeback."

"Of course you'd day something 'smart'."

"Very funny."

"So what are you guys doing...?" Black asked, changing the subject.

"I just wanted to say later to you and Cheren before I hopped off to my job!" Bell told him.

"I told her it made no sense to get both of us together just to say goodbye to go to work, but she just wouldn't listen to me." grumbled Cheren.

"Aw, I think it's kinda nice Bell did that!"

"Of course **you'd** think that, Black. You're, oddly enough, the kind of guy who finds the cute, ditzy, and fluffy quirks of things as you would say...'To your liking'?" Cheren said.

What he was actually doing was describing Bell completely. She WAS, in fact, as Cheren said 'cute, especially ditzy, and 'fluffy'', but Black didn't care. It was a few of the things he actually liked about Bell.

Black glared, his cheeks turning red in embarassment and anger. "I am not! What kind of guy says that about his best friend?"

"Me, I guess. Now let's quit this pointless argument."

Black stayed silent as he stared at Cheren angrily. The little cartoon that was continuously playing in his head had him bringing out Reshiram and turning Cheren into fried chicken with a Fusion Flare attack before he could even beg for mercy. That couldn't happen in real life, of course, becase for one: Cheren was his best friend. Sort of. And for two: His sister, White, would eat him alive, so he refrained from that impulse.

Bell giggled as she poked at Black's cheek. "Aw~, Black's so cute!" she sang.

"I-I am not!" Black objected, blushing.

"If you say so! Anyway, I gotta get to work now since my bosses are counting on me today and all! Bye!" Bell informed Cheren and Black turning and taking a few steps forward.

"Ah! Bell!" Black called out suddenly, extending an arm.

Bell stopped, looking over at him. "What's wrong?"

He hesitated, then gave a weak smile. "N-Nothing. Just wanted to say have fun at work today."

"Thanks! I will!" she answered and ran off happily.

Black's extended arm fell to his side, grumbling to himself. He looked up at Cheren who was looking the way Bell went, pushing his glasses up on the arch of his nose once again.

"Bell's been pretty energetic lately." he stated. "I'm just as excited since she'll pester me less." Cheren then reverted his gaze down to Black. "Black, I do hope you'll be able to tell her you're madly in love with her before summer ends. It's two and a half weeks into the summer already."

"Well, everytime I even **TRY**, something-Anything-interrrupts me!" Black whined.

Cheren chuckled and started walking away. "Have fun, Black."

Black grinned mischieviously. "What, going on a date with White?" he teased.

"What I do is my business." Cheren retorted as he walked out of sight.

xxx

Black was now walking down a sidewalk in Striaton City, air drumming in tune to the rock music he had playing on his Ipod. Even with the music on max volume, he still couldn't drown out the thoughts in his mind about what Cheren told him. Two years ago he'd always try to tell Bell he liked her, whenever they met. But every single time it would be interrupted before he could even finish. Somewhere along the line he probably started thinking that would always happen everytime he tried, so he stopped trying incredibly hard. He just tried...Less. He was hopeless, wasn't he?

"Another warm summer day..." he thought out loud with a bored sigh. He didn't know what to do with himself when he was all alone.

The Striaton City gym, which was also the best resturant in town, came into sight. Black walked inside happily, and saw a girl dressed in an orange maid outfit walk up to him. She held the tray in her hands close to her chest as she smiled at him.

"Hello again, !" greeted the girl. "Here again, I see. For a battle or food this time?"

"No battle this time, Sarah!" Black answered. "Just the usual."

"I see! Enjoy your time!"

Black nodded and walked past her, seating himself in a booth near the windows with the sun shining down on the polished table and leather seats. He looked out the window for a moment before the sudden noise of a glass in front of him caught his attention.

He looked down and saw a caramel iced coffee sitting in front of him, causing his face to light up in happiness and surprise. He turned his head to see who had served him and saw Bell standing there in an orange maid outfit like the girl at the door, with a green ribbon around the waist. That was obviously Bell's personal touch on it.

Bell giggled. "Black, it sure still is funny to me how I always say bye to you and Cheren to head off to work and I see you again anyway." she said.

Black gave a genuine laugh. Bell's laugh, to him, was wonderfully infectious. "Yea, and I always order this caramel iced coffee."

"All the workers just need to ask 'The usual?' and they know exactly what to get. You really shouldn't be so predictable, Black. It's a bad habit." she warned him in a cheeky tone as she left.

xxx

Black sat there in the booth, fiddling with the glass in his hands, glancing every so often to the side to watch Bell walk by to take someone's order or to talk with the other workers. Black sighed to himself, cursing the fact he had purposely made himself scared to tell her.

"It's becoming annoying now, Black. I really wish you wouldn't sit here all day everyday to gaze at Bell like some love-sick puppy. Then again, that's exactly what you are." said a voice from behind him.

Black looked to the side as the tall, slender figure of N in his usual clothes and long green hair in it's neat ponytail, walked up.

Black scowled. "I'm not a love-sick puppy, N." he tried to correct him.

"You are. It's too obvious for words." N retorted.

Black didn't answer. He just simply pulled his hat even closer to his face. N rolled his eyes and gave a sigh as he took a seat in the booth directly across from Black and brought out a pen and a piece of paper.

"Fine, just tell me everything you know about Bell."

"What? Why?" Black asked, surprised.

"So I can compare the two of you. Why else? Now quit beating around the bush and answer."

Black sighed reluctantly and took a sip of his ice coffee then leaned his elbows on the table as he started to think.

"Hm...Well, her names Bell, she's a blonde-" he began.

"Skip the obvious." N interrupted.

Black growled. _Then you should say so before, you socially challenged Pokemon liberist! _he yelled in his head.

"I find it highly surprising, to this day, you're the person who stopped Team Plasma in their tracks two years ago, Black." N continued with a bored look to the left. "Hero of Truth...Hmph."

"Alright, fine! No more obvious! Shut up and let me talk!" Black yelled, causing a few people to look over.

"By all means, go ahead." N insisted with an innocent smile.

_Arcues, this guy ticks me off! _Black thought, but continued anyway. "Well, her favorite season is fall, she likes sweet and sour things, her blood type's O, she likes romance movies, is scared of the dark, favorite color is orange, she doesn't like people making fun of her height, best friend is obviously my sister White, favorite drink is bubble tea, and her ideal guy is the sterotypical 'tall, dark, and handsome'." he finished, then looked at N who had a brow raised. "What?" he questioned.

"...How come you know so much about her again?" N asked.

"That's classified." Black answered, looking away.

"Right...Anyway, then there's you. Your favorite season is spring, you like spicy and sweet things, Blood type B, likes comedy and action movies-seems much like your style anyhow-, favorite color is electric blue, you scream like a girl when you get scared, your favorite drink is that caramel iced coffee you're drinking at the moment- which I might add you don't even need when you have such...endless amounts of energy, and your ideal girl is the sweet, kind, innocent girl. You don't seem to care about appearance, but that's the way it should be. I'm quite impressed with that factor of you, by the way." concluded N.

"How do YOU know that much about ME?"

"That's classified." N retaliated with a smirk.

"Don't use me words against me."

"Be silent. You're very loud."

Black looked down at the paper N was writing on and noticed he was now writing a complex math problem. He gaped. Why was he writing a story now of all times?

"Alright, I'm done. I've calculated the things you've told me about Bell along with your statistics. From the answer to me formula... You're actually quite suited for each other." N informed Black finally.

"...You can see how well we are for each other by using a math problem?"

"Of course I can. Math has something to do with everything in a person's life."

"WOW, did you sound like a nerd just then." Black snickered.

"Coming from the boy who has a collection of Pokemon dolls in his room, Black? Really?"

Black stood up in his chair. "Hey! They're action figures! And you shouldn't talk, ya know! You were the guy who had a room filled with little kid toys galore and floors painted like the dang sky before I got rid of Team Plasma two years ago!" he shouted, trying to defend himself. Black always overreacted.

N's gaze tightened as he stared at the brown haired boy who had just mentioned something he didn't want to hear, which made Black flinch. "BLACK, you know why that is." he snapped. "Stop your yelling this second."

Black shrunk back into his seat. N was not a likable person when he was mad. "S-Sorry..." Black mumbled.

"Black...?" asked a soft voice. It sounded scared. "Are you having an argument with N again...?"

Black looked and flushed red. "U-Uh, yea, something like that, Bell. But we'll be quieter, I promise!"

N glanced over with a look that said "We? Don't you mean you?" Black stared back, and N, as if hearing Black's reply through telepathy, rolled his eyes. He seemed to do that alot when he was around Black.

Bell gave a slight sigh of relief, and at the same time, worry. "I see...It's just that I think you two have done enough fighting back when the Team Plasma issue was going on an all... We're all finally friends now. Let's keep it that way, please..." she explained to Black.

He flinched. He made her have that sad look on her face, and he really couldn't bear that stinging sensation any longer.

"N and I will take our talk elsewhere, Bell." Black told Bell as he stood up and grabbed N's sleeve.

"Eh? Black-" she began.

"It's alright! It's a-okay! We'll go now! You should focus on your work! Have fun!" he interrupted, pushing N toward the exit, despite him trying to refuse.

Bell watched him go, confused out of her mind. Five seconds later, Black ran back up and grabbed his glass.

"Oops. Forgot this." he said and left once again.

Bell sweatdropped.

xxx

Black had dragged N to the Dreamyard and they were now sitting under a tree. Black messed his hair up angrily as he yelled in frustration.

"Aaagh! I'm so stupid!" he roared.

"You're just now realizing that?" N asked.

Black glared at N and opened his mouth to say something, but ended up just sighing and rubbing his head.

"Between you and Cheren, I can never catch a break from insults, can I?" he thought out loud.

There wasn't an answer, so Black continued talking to fill the awkward silence. He hated silence.

"Do you have someone you like, N?" Black asked with a sigh.

N didn't say anything for a while. Then suddenly, he answered, "I suppose you can say that."

Black's face saddened. "I thought you would. I bet even you will be able to tell that person you like them before I tell Bell."

N sighed also. "Black-"

"I know, I know already! 'Black, you're an idiot', I know!"

"I wasn't going to say that."

"But you were thinking it."

N rolled his eyes.

Black grew drowsy in the summer heat as his eyes drooped closed and he fell asleep, leaning onto N's shoulder unconsciously. N stared at him and gave another sigh.

"You're a complete and utter annoyance, you know. But..." he began, but dismissed it with a shake of his head.

xxx

"Alright, listen carefull, Black!" White ordered, pointing a finger at him. They were 13 at the time. "I'm going to tell you how you'll be able to make Bell your girlfriend!"

"W-What? Really?" Black asked.

"Of course!" she answered, but then took out a notebook and sat on the ground. "But first I must make sure you are good enough to be her boyfriend."

Black gave her an apathetic "what the hell" stare. "White, quit playing around."

"I'm not playing around. Now, your name?"

"You know my name!"

"I said your name, P-L-E-A-S-E~?" White asked again. This time, with a demonic aura.

Black squeaked in fear and answered, "I-It's Black..."

"Great! Now onto the other questions!" White chimed and her assaults of questions Black knew she already knew continued.

"Okay! All done!" announced White a while later as she snapped her notebook shut.

"...So?"

"Oh, right!" White said, jumping to her feet and dusting her knees off. "You'll recieve your feedback via Pidove! If you have any problems, please contact us! Thank you for shopping at Wal-Mart!"

Black gaped, then after a few seconds, he started banging his head repeatively against a tree._ What's with this eccentric sister? _he thought to himself.

White burst into laughter and patted his back gently. "I was playing with you, Black! You and Bell will be great for each other!"

"Black stopped and looked at his sister. "Really, White?"

"Yep! You have my approval! All you gotta do now is tell her!"

"R-Right!"

"White~! Black~!" Bell's voice called out.

Black perked up at the sound of her voice and turned, only to see her standing next to some guy with a hand on her waist.

He froze. "Who is that...?" he asked.

"Ohohoho!" she laughed.

No way. No freaking way. Bell and an Ojou-sama laugh DO NOT mix! Something was definately wrong here!

"I just wanted to tell you two Sheldon and I are getting married!" Bell informed them.

"Married?" Black shreiked.

"Wow, I'm so happy for you, Bell!" cheered White. She patted Black on the back. "Looks like you were too late, Black."

Black stood there in shock, watching White walk over to Bell and the person she was supposedly 'marrying', with the last words she said echoing in his head.

_~Looks like you were too late, Black.~_

xxx

Black snapped his eyes open as he sat up with a jolt, yelling loudly. "Wahhh!" He looked around, noticed it was only a dream, and leaned back again, rubbing his head.

"What the heck was that?" he thought out loud. "That was a memory, but what the heck was with that last part? And who names their son something as ugly as 'Sheldon'?" he added, getting loud once more.

"Black, can you get off of me, please? My shoulder hurts." N complained.

Black noticed he was leaning on N and backed up, wvaing his hands in front of him. "Woa! I'm sorry, N!" he said frantically. "How long was I asleep?"

"Four hours, fifty-one minutes, and sixteen seconds."

"You were counting?"

"No, of course not. Not the whole time, anyway."

"You really amaze me sometimes."

"Hm...It's going to rain soon..." N mumbled as he looked up at the sky, ignoring what Black had just said.

"What?" Black said, and looked up at the sky with him. "Aw, you're right...Dammit. Even if I start heading home now I'll still get wet."

"Doesn't Bell get off work soon?" N asked.

"Huh?" Black looked down at his watch, jumping in surprise after looking at the time. "Holy Miltank, you're right!"

N stood up and took a few steps forward, still staring up at the sky. Once he was about six feet away, he turned around, throwing a red umbrella at Black. Black caught it just in time before it collided with his face. N gave a slight satisfied smirk as he opened up a clear umbrella of his own and held it over his head.

"Be happy I like you, Black." he told him.

"What?"

N stood there for a moment, but ended up just giving his usual shake of the head and left. Black stood up as well and started waking toward the Striaton City gym.

xxx

Black had reached the Striaton City gym once again and looked through the windows, not seeing a soul except Dento, Chili, and Cress who lived in thier residence on the second floor of the resturant. It was just after the time Bell got off work, so Black guessed she must be at the back door where the workers always come in.

He ran to the back quickly and saw Bell's blonde hair shining even now with the dullness of the dark sky. It wasn't until he heard what she was saying that he knew he had a problem on his hands.

"Let me go RIGHT NOW!" Bell ordered, trying her hardest to break free of the grip a big, masculine man had on her.

"Oh, come on, sweetie. We're just gonna go somewhere and have some frun." coaxed the man.

"Not intrested!"

The man sneered in impatience as he raised a hand to hit her, and Bell screamed. Without thinking, Black dashed up and hopped onto a trashcan and jumped off, his shoe colliding with the man's face and sending him flying. Ah yes...Was it never mentioned? Black knows karate. He started taking it when he was ten because he was tired of his father calling him a 'girly baby cookiepuff'.

The big man staggered.

"Didn't you hear the girl?" Black shouted, his eyes gleaming with disgust and anger. "She isn't intrested! Best it, muscle man, before I call Reshiram on you!"

The man growled and ran off, shouting all sorts of insults as he did so. Black turned to Bell, but didn't even have the time to say anything before she hugged him into the wall.

"Black!" she cried, her face pressed deep into his jacket. "Oh, Black, I was so scared!"

"Bell..."

He stood there dumbly, with Bell continuing to cry. The only thing he could think of was opening the umbrella he received from N over the both of them. Arceus, was he lame.

Bell looked up at him with her bright emerald eyes and blinked.

He smiled. It was now raining, which made a soft pattering sound against the umbrella. "Hey, let's just go home now, okay?" he suggested. "You've had a long day."

Bell nodded a little as they started heading back home to Nuvema Town, both under the red umbrella with their shoulders knocking together every so glanced over at Bell as they walked in silence. When he looked straight ahead again, he gave a determined look to himself. _Alright, Black! It's now or never!_ he encouraged himself as he stopped walking, causing Bell to stop also and look over at him.

"Black?"

Black tucked the handle of the umbrella under his arm to make sure he didn't stop it and held Bell's hands in his.

"B-Bell!"

"Yes...?"

"Listen. I, uh...Well, you..No,er...Ugh..." he stammered.

"Uhm..."

He took a deep breath inward. "Bell, I-"

Black was interrupted when suddenly Bell wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, kissing him gently. She pulled away five seconds later with Black staring at her, dumbstruck.

"Stop talking." she whispered with a smile, still pressed close to him. "I like you too, Black."

They kissed again, but this time Black kissed her first. They finally decided to start heading home again after a while, sharing the umbrella once again, and their fingers intertwined.

Black suddenly gave a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bell asked.

"I just realized I never completely got to tell you. I got interrupted like all the other times." he explained.

She giggled and leaned into his shoulder. "You'll get your chance when we get home." she reassured him, the rain getting softer as they continued on.

**END.**

_(Yea~ about the cookiepuff thing! :D I was up writing that part in my notebook at 3 am, and my mom made cookies and they were sitting in front of me, and...Yea...Anyway! Another thing, about the 'Sheldon' thing...xD I'm sorry. I give love to all the Sheldon's out there. lol Read and Review, please~)_


End file.
